1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Fuel injector Motors, and particular to producing the Torque Power directly from burning & exploded gases of compressed fuel & air mixture from Cylinders, placed into a Rotor, into the piston like Expandable Power Chamber from Stator, where the exploded gases have no other way to flow, than by pushing the Pallet, attached to the Rotor, and moved into Stator's Power Chamber piston like, forward . . . exactly like into regular Cylinder/Piston gases are contained, so the there is no Gases Pressure or Torque Power lost by Gases escape, the seal between Rotor's outer-wall & Stator's inner-wall has to be secured.
The presented Version of Invention has the Cylinders & Pistons placed into the Rotor, the inner moving & rotating & pinning unit around a cam or off-center shaft, and piston like Expendable Power Chamber placed into Stator, the outer nonmoving unit,
but this Invention works as well as making the Inner Cylinders & Pistons Unit as nonmoving unit, and the Outer piston like Expendable Power Chamber Unit as the moving & rotating & spinning unit together the cam or off-center shaft.
The presented Version of Invention has the Rotor placed inside Stator, so the exploded gases flow toward outside,
but this Invention works as well as placing the Rotor in-top-of Stator, so the exploded gases flow toward lower side.
Testing will decide which Version is the best version to be used.
2. Description of the Related Art
The attraction of Radial Engines having Cylinders Blocks, with Pistons executing a reciprocation motion, Rotating about a Stationary Crankshaft . . . led to many proposals, but most of them led to flow of exhaust gases from cylinders into turbine blades . . . which looks simple, . . . but where the gases pressure & torque power is diminished & lost quickly by freely gases escape, as a result the conventional Turbine Engines prevailed.